In Between the Rights and the Wrongs
by xxStargazer
Summary: When Vocal Adrenaline does something slightly illegal, Jesse St. James takes the fall and is expelled. What happens when he is re-located to William Mckinley High School and his first encounter involves a certain Rachel Berry? AU St. Berry.


Title: In Between the Rights and the Wrongs

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: When Vocal Adrenaline does something slightly illegal, Jesse St. James takes the fall and is expelled. What happens when he is re-located to William Mckinley High School and his first encounter involves a certain Rachel Berry? AU St. Berry.

Vocal Adrenaline was on cloud nine. They had just swept Sectionals for the fourth consecutive year in a row. Needless to say, the momentous occasion required a proper celebration.

Straight after Sectionals they went to Andrea Cohen's house to celebrate. She was the richest girl on the team and her huge house was always empty because her parents were constantly on business trips.

As per usual, they drank (courtesy of the overage back-flipper), they partied, and they sang out-of-tune karaoke for fun. It was a typical victory celebration for Vocal Adrenaline, but this year Andrea was determined to make it a little more interesting.

"Not that this isn't fun guys, but don't you think we should spice up the celebration?" Andrea said while suggestively gesturing towards the youngest Vocal Adrenaline member who was currently butchering 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'.

The rest of the Vocal Adrenaline members immediately caught Andrea's drift. Hazing. It was only natural for this to happen. After all, every Vocal Adrenaline member had been hazed to an extent. However they would take no action against new meat unless approved by their captain.

Thus they looked to their leader, sophomore Jesse St. James. It was rare that the position of VA captain went to an underclassman, but Jesse was obviously a born leader. He took them by surprise his freshmen year. He impressed even their normally cold coach Shelby Corcoran. Needless to say, the crown of captain was naturally passed down to Jesse after the senior members graduated his first year.

"Ahem. El Capitan? Are we going to haze lil' Andrew Burlington or not?" Andrea pried.

Jesse had no response. The black clad teen's mind was obviously elsewhere because his eyes were blankly staring into the sky.

"JESSE!" Andrea snapped.

The bored Jesse immediately shifted his attention back to his teammates. He honestly had zoned out during Andrea's mini-speech. Truth be told he felt Andrea's speeches were a waste of air, but for some reason the rest of his team mates always rallied around her. Why? He had no idea. Her talking usually consisted of incessant babbling.

"Yes Andrea?" Jesse responded with pseudo-courtesy.

The diva cleared her throat before smiling at her teammates.

"As members of Vocal Adrenaline, we feel as if it is necessary to haze a certain freshmen member. After all, we were all hazed prior to getting into the group. Why is it that we skipped out on lil Andrew Burlington? It's just not right."

The other Vocal Adrenaline members nodded in agreement. Jesse could feel the pressure surrounding him.

He looked to Andrew Burlington who was happily singing Aerosmith. He really liked Andrew, he was a good kid who honestly enjoyed being part of the group. He didn't want to do anything extreme but by the looks of his teammates, they wanted to do something crazy. He was conflicted, but he knew what he had to do. If he said no, that would mean possible mutiny. He needed this leadership position if he wanted to get out of Akron.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

Andrea smirked, while Jesse glanced at Andrew with regretful eyes.

_I'm sorry Andrew._

"Where are we?" A blindfolded Andrew asked.

Jesse patted him on the back.

"We're at the place where we are going to solidify your membership."

Andrea untied his blindfold him, allowing him to take him the scenery.

"Why are we at William Mckinley High School?" He asked.

Jesse smiled, putting on his best show face. He grabbed a Smirnoff and a spray paint can and tossed them to Andrew who reluctantly caught them.

"Have a drink my friend. You are here to deface Mckinley's statue, my friend."

Andrew nervously gulped down some Smirnoff. Jesse could feel his apprehension, so he grabbed some more spray cans and handed them to each member of Vocal Adrenaline.

"We're all behind you Andrew." He confirmed.

Andrew's nervous look instantly relaxed.

"What are you doing?" Andrea hissed.

"Just trust me, he'll be doing all the work, he just needs a bit of confidence." He whispered.

The group slowly progressed to the school statue. They had done many illegal things in the past when it came to hazing but for some reason they were nervous. There was just something in the air.

"You go first man. Once you do it, you're officially one of us." Jesse declared.

Hesitantly, Andrew pressed down on the spray can. Instantly, Vocal Adrenaline blue shot out of the spray can onto Mckinley's statue.

The group cheered, causing a surge of confidence to ignite the group. Soon they were all spraying the statue. There were sprays of neon green, highlighter yellow, basically all the colors of the rainbow. They were so into it that they didn't notice a cop car entering Mckinley.

"Now it's your turn Jesse." Andrea declared.

Jesse gave his trademark smirk, ready to spray the statue. That's when they heard sirens.

The Vocal Adrenaline members quickly panicked, leaving the alcohol and spray cans behind. They all headed towards the back parking lot where they had parked their Range Rovers when Andrew tripped.

"Guys, help! I think I sprained my ankle." He moaned in pain.

Jesse looked back. He couldn't just leave him there; he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Come on Jesse, leave the freshman alone!" Andrea hissed as she climbed inside her Range Rover.

Jesse closed his eyes.

He better not regret this.

With all the strength in his clouded mind he quickly carried Andrew into one of the team members car.

Everyone quickly sped off, leaving him alone. He grabbed his keys, ready to leave. He still had time to escape.

And that's when he heard it. The sound of a siren…directly behind him.

"Freeze."


End file.
